camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bree Smith
Personality Bree is very competitive. She is Stubern (Perfers "Persistent") and sarcastice but is kind, loyal, protective, courages and funny. Bree loves the water and has always been a fast swimmer. Bree is a quite girl and is fery flexible. Bree is a VERY fast runner and can out run anyone. She is great at obsticle courses and dancing. History Jasper Smith was a great swimmer who was the best in his home town, Calamvale, Brisbane, QLD, Australia. One day he was given a chance to move to Amarica to swim there. He took this chance and became a member of the Amarican swin team. On the team there was a beautiful woman called Willow. Jasper fell for Willow and she fell for him. On the last day of the season, Willow told Jasper how much she loved him and he said that he loved her. The two stayed together for a week before Willow disapered leaving behind a note. The note said "Dear Jasper, I'm sorry I has to leave but I had no choice, you see I'm not Willow, I'm Anuket, you know your Egyptian Mytholigy figuer it out, anyways I've got to go, Love Anuket". Jasper figured out what she ment and choice to forget about her. Nine months later Jasper had completely forgoten about Anuket untill he came home and found a baby girl at his door step with a note. The note said "Dear Jasper, hello it's me Anuket though you got to know me as Willow, here's your daughter, raise her well when she's fiveteen she will need to go to Camp Pyramid, here is the way (Shows diractions), Love Anuket. Jasper chose to raise his daughter as best he could. Jasper moved back to Calamvale for help from his family and friends. Bree loved it there and made many friends. When Bree was four her father saw that Bree was a nauteral swimmer and that she belonged in the water. When Bree started school she was always over looked and everyone expected the best from her. When Bree was eight she was found to have ADHD. Jasper tried evreything to help Bree but Bree became distant from here father. When Bree was eleven she had to move with her dad to Amarica for an unkown reason (It was nearly time for her to go to Camp). Bree had to go to a new school but has builled because she was Austrailian and was diffrent. She become bitter and hated her father. After a year at that school she ran away from there and headed to the woods. After three years (Age:15), Bree had gotten a set of throwing knifes, a dagger, had become faster on land and in the sea and learned how to hunt. Bree was setting up Camp when she heard a noise. Having spent three years in the woods she could reconise every animal there but she didn't know the sound. She grabed her weapons and headed to where the sound came from. When she found the sourse she grabed her stuff and ran (Very, very fast). When she knew she was safe, Bree took some rest. When she woke up an hour late there was a woman there. Bree asked the person who she was and the woman said that she was Neith. Bree had heard Egyptian Myths but tried to beleve Neith. Neith said that she knows Bree's mother Anuket and that was part of the reason that she was there. The other part was that she wanted Bree to join her Followers. Neith told Bree the denifets and Bree accepted it. After her final oath Neith droped Bree off at Camp Pyramid and disapered. Powers Demigod Offensive #Children of Anuket have the ability to conjure a weapon out of water which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Anuket can create a small tidal wave the bigger it is the more it drains them #Children of Anuket can make the creatures living in the nile attack an enemy Defensive #Children of Anuket can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the Nile as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. #Children of Anuket have a slightly higher resistance to burns. #Children of Anuket have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of water, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Anuket can also create a sort of armor out of water #Children of Anuket can make the creatures living in the Nile defend them Passive #Children of Anuket can breathe underwater. #They have telepathic connections to all animals that live in the Nile #They, and everything they touch, stay or become dry in water, unless they want to become wet. #They can make air bubbles form under water. Supplementary #Children of Anuket have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, teleporting in the Nile costs next to no Energy #Children of Anuket are able to telekinetically move water at a high rate. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. Traits #Children of Anuket always know their exact coordinates when in water. #Children of Anuket can feel the difference between fresh water and salt water. #Children of Anuket have a love for water, and generally excel at water sports. Follower Offensive #Followers of Neith can make stingers that can be used to attack someone. The stingers will leave anyone imobilized. #Followers of Neith are able to create a sword or another weapon out of yarn or another weaving material and use it for a short time.a projectile weapons. Defensive #Followers of Neith are able to construct a shield out of yarn or another weaving material that can protect them selves for a short amount of time. #Followers of Neith have innate battle reflexes which allow them to fight and dodge quickly. #Followers of Neith bones are hollow, making them lighter, faster, and more agile than they appear Passive #Followers of Neith unnaturally strong and powerful willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation. With their will they can face great physical pain, psychological trauma and survive in most environments. # Followers of Neith have enhanced sense of smell so they are able to smell things at a far distance. Supplementary #Followers of Neith do have the ability to be able to turn into a bee for a short period of time. #Followers of Neith can be able to call upon the assistance of bees to attack and swarm an attacker. #Followers of Neith possess great flexibility, agility, speed, and endurance. Traits #Followers of Neith are very clever and artistic. #Followers of Neith generally are. #Followers of Neith remain the age they became a follower Anthom Relationships Gallery Bree.jpg|Bree Smith Bree1.png|Bree Smith Bree1.jpg|Bree Smith Bree2.jpg|Bree Smith Bree3.jpg|Bree Smith Bree4.jpg|Bree Smith Bree5.jpg|Bree Smith Bree6.jpg|Bree Smith Bree7.jpg|Bree Smith Category:Female Category:Followers of Neith Category:Children of Anuket Category:Demigod Category:Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Eyes Category:Poptropica3